From the Beginning
by Lost Angel575
Summary: Just as the title says, Roy and Riza's transformation from kids to adults and everything in between. Some parts follow the manga or anime or both. Bad summary I know, read to find out. Chapter 12 is up. Lime/Spoiler Warning. COMPLETE.
1. Trains

**Trains**

**AN**: Hi, I thought you might enjoy a Royai story from the beginning (title), that starts when they were kids. This chapter's about Roy on his way to HawkEye Sensei's house.

* * *

'_I hate traveling.' _thought Roy.

'_Why do I have to go all the way out here just to learn alchemy__.'_ thought Roy.

Roy, of course, knew the answer to that. He was going to learn alchemy from Hawkeye Sensei, so he could become a State Alchemist and fight for the greater good. Unfortunately, he had no idea what life had in store for him.

"Tickets." said the Ticket Collector as the reached the next stop.

Roy watched as a girl walked on board the train and handed the ticket collector her ticket.

She took a seat right across the aisle from him. She'd be sitting face to face with Roy if she weren't across the aisle. He guessed that she was around his age, she was probably younger then him though. She, however, did not notice him; at least not to his knowledge.

'_Who __is he?'_ thought the girl slightly blushing.

* * *

Then came night fall

Roy stared relentlessly into space trying to imagine what he would learn, not noticing the girl staring at his reflection in the window.

'_When is this train going to get there__?!'_ thought Roy rather furiously.

The girl grew bored and decided to go to the viewing/observation car. [The caboose.

After about an hour the blonde came back, knowing that there was only fifteen minutes left before the next and final stop. She decided to gather up her things.

She grabbed all of her luggage and started neatly stacking them, all except this one stubborn suitcase that wouldn't budge from the over head compartment. This caught Roy's attention.

'_The girl pulls as the bag shifts'_ thought Roy, adding his own commentary.

'_Oh__ so close, but the bag wins.'_ thought Roy after about ten minutes.

'_I should go help her'_ thought Roy after seeing the girl admit defeat.

"What are you doing?" asked the girl.

"Nothing really just trying to get this stubborn bag down for you." replied Roy.

"How very chivalrous of you." said the girl.

'_Damn, this bag really is tough to get down.'_ thought Roy struggling with the bag.

"You know I could just get the attendant if you can't get it." said the girl watching him struggle with the bag as she had earlier.

"No, I got..."said Roy not being able to finish his sentence on count of being hit in the head with a stubborn suitcase that seem to fall from the sky or in this case the over head compartment. The bag hitting Roy caused him to tumble over, knocking into the girl, which caused their lips to met. Both of them were now on the ground blushing profusely. After a few awkweird(See profile) minutes the girl broke the ice again.

"I guess you really did get the bag down, huh?" said the girl starting to laugh.

"Yeah, well I couldn't let the bag win, could I?" said Roy laughing along with the girl.

"We never really did properly introduce ourselves." said Roy. The girl nodded, while still laughing along with Roy.

* * *

Meanwhile at the train station…

"UGH, why is he so late." said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Sir?" questioned the attendant.

"What I meant was that the train was on time, but he still isn't here." explained Hawkeye Sensei.

"Yes, sir the train is on time." said the attendant.

"He must have missed the train. What kind of kid can't even follow simple instructions like get on the east bound train at 5 o'clock? Nonetheless, how did they send me someone to teach who can't even follow simple directions." said Hawkeye sensei. [AN: temper, temper, nice rant huh?

"Mr. Hawkeye, where are you going?" said the attendant.

* * *

Back on the Train

"My name is Roy, Roy Mustang." said Roy holding out his hand which the blonde shook and said "My name is…"

"Roy, there you are, what's taking so long." said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Um, I was just helping her…" said Roy timidly.

"I see you've met my daughter, Elizabeth." said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Riza, actually." said the blonde smiling.

'_His DAUGHTER!?'_ thought Roy.

* * *

**AN:** Sweet little chappie for you and yes I like using awkweird. So…what do you think so far, questions, comments, flames, cookies? Anything at all? Please review. Thanks for reading. 


	2. To the Hawkeye Estate

**To the Hawkeye estate**

**AN:** I don't think i put this on the first chapter- me no ownie FMA- this chapter is Roy getting settled into the Hawkeye Estate.Thanks for Reading and it would be really nice if you took out a few seconds to review?

* * *

"This is your daughter!?" said Roy recovering from shock. 

"Yes, of course." said Hawkeye Sensei.

'_Well I don't see anything wrong with her why would he send her away?' _thought Roy.

"Hawkeye Sensei, why is um Miss Riza here?" asked Roy not knowing what to call Riza.

"Oh, I guess I never told you she was just visiting her grandfather." said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Yes, that explains it." said Roy.

_'A sweet girl that visits her grandfather, oh god she must be a goodie two-shoes.'_ thought Roy.

"May I ask you another question Hawkeye Sensei?" asked Roy.

"You just did." said Hawkeye Sensei nonchalantly.

"I was just wondering when are we going to get there?" said Roy.

"I would expect you to be tired after a long trip like that." said Hawkeye Sensei, looking at his sleeping daughter in the back seat.

"I'm more hungry, then I am tired." said Roy.

"Good to know." said Hawkeye Sensei sarcastically.

"We are almost there." said Hawkeye Sensei.

By the time they reached Hawkeye Sensei's estate Roy was fast a sleep; like Riza, only she didn't dream about alchemy like he does.

* * *

That Morning 

Roy woke up to blonde hair in his face.

"AHH!!!" screamed Roy.

"AHH!!!" screamed Riza.

"What happened?" said Hawkeye Sensei rushing over as fast as possible.

"She scared me!" said Roy.

"He scared me!" said Riza at the same time.

"Roy, you're afraid of waking up by a girl?" said Hawkeye Sensei.

Roy started to blush as Riza started to giggle.

"Wait till you're married you'll scream bloody murder every morning." said Hawkeye Sensei.

This caused Roy to blush even more.

"Riza, will you bring Roy his breakfast." said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Okay father." said Riza as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Now look here, if you're going to stay here there are some rules you have to follow, understand?" said Hawkeye Sensei. 

"Yes sir." said Roy

"First rule- always be on time, I do not like tardiness or slacking off." said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Second rule- never use any alchemy unless instructed to do so." said Hawkeye Sensei.

"But what if…" said Roy.

"No, not unless I say so, you're young, boy and have just started to learn alchemy, if you were to do something wrong you're not the only one to blame." said Hawkeye Sensei.

'_So he doesn't want to be blamed for my mistakes__, how convenient.'_ thought Roy.

"Third rule- don't argue, it will get you no where." said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Fourth rule- this probably the most important rule don't ever attempt the forbidden taboo." said Hawkeye.

"You mean Human Transmutation." said Roy.

"Yes, we are alchemists Roy, we can create infinite things, but, we can't play god and decide to bring back the dead." said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Besides a human transmutation would go against the law of equivalent exchange." said Hawkeye.

"The law of equivalent exchange?" said Roy.

"Yes, you do know what that is don't you?" asked Hawkeye Sensei.

"UH" said Roy.

Hawkeye Sensei sighed.

"I guess that's your assignment for today." said Hawkeye Sensei.

* * *

Roy started to walk toward the bathroom when Hawkeye Sensei stopped him. 

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Hawkeye Sensei.

"To the bathroom." said Roy coyly.

"Wait. before you go, I need to tell you the rest of the rules." said Hawkeye Sensei.

"You weren't finished! How many fricken' rules do you have!" said Roy.

"Just one more." said Hawkeye Sensei.

'_Oh great.'_ thought Roy sarcastically.

"The Fifth and final rule- keep your hands off of Riza." said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Do you understand?" asked Hawkeye Sensei.

"Yes sir." said Roy.

"So is that it?" asked Roy.

"Yes, you may go now." said Hawkeye Sensei.

'_That's a stupid rule.'_ thought Roy.

* * *

A few minutes after Hawkeye sensei left, Riza walked in with a plate full of food. 

"Food." said Roy.

"No, my name is Riza." said Riza giggling.

"Ha Ha very funny." said Roy sarcastically.

Roy started to scarf down the food without even looking up.

"What?" asked Roy looking up.

"You don't like my cooking?" asked Riza sadly.

"No, it's great I'm just really hungry I didn't eat anything for dinner." explained Roy.

"Manorexic." said Riza.

"Hey!" said Roy

Roy started chasing her down hall until he saw the time and realized he was almost late for his lesson.

"I got to go." said Roy hightailing it out of there leaving Riza puzzled.

"I'm here, I'm not late." said Roy.

"You do know you are in you pajamas don't you?" asked Hawkeye Sensei.

'Well at least this isn't as bad as the dream I had where I walked in class with only my underwear on.' thought Roy.

* * *

**AN:** Another cute little chappie complete for you. Comments, Feedback, Flames, hinthint Reviews hinthint, COOKIES? Next chapter **Riza's Science Fair**, Roy gets closer to Riza by helping her with her science fair. F.Y.I Riza does go to school and I know science fairs are recent, but this is a tribute to all of the people who are forced to do these every single fricken' year. **P.S.** No offense to science teachers or people who actually like science fair. Okay I'm finished with my rant. 


	3. Riza's Science Fair

**Riza's Science Fair**

**AN:** Hi, it's me again okay i couldn't update sooner, because of well my grades it's alright i'm updating now aren't i, Oh by the way my science fair project got a 97!

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own FMA.

* * *

Roy heard Riza enter the house. 

He heard Riza swear under her breath

"Why the long face?" asked Roy.

"Nothing." muttered Riza.

"You seem extra gloomy today." said Roy.

"It's [sigh I have Science Fair." said Riza.

"That's it, that's why you're so upset?" said Roy.

"It's not just the Science Fair." said Riza.

Roy gave her a concerned look.

"I don't have anyone to do it with." said Riza.

"How come?" asked Roy.

"People my age don't exactly like me." Riza.

Roy was filled with empathy. Riza saw the concerned look in his eyes.

"I'm the daughter of a crazed alchemist, why would anyone want to work with me, let alone befriend me." said Riza with tears forming in her eyes.

"Why anyone wouldn't want to work with you I don't know; but there're really missing out." said Roy.

Roy hugged her and she started to blush, at least her tears dried up. [She wasn't crying, but she was about to

* * *

"I'll help you." Roy finally said. 

"No." said Riza.

"Why not." said Roy.

"Because I don't want you to feel like you have to." said Riza.

"Riza, I know I don't have too, but I want too." said Roy.

"Okay." said Riza.

"Now I need a topic." said Riza.

"A topic." said Roy

"How about which object is stronger one made from alchemy or hand-made?" said Riza.

"Yay!" said Roy.

"What?" said Riza.

"Alchemy." said Roy.

"Guys." said Riza shaking her head and walking out of the room..

"What?" said Roy following her.

* * *

"Okay so we'll go on the roof and throw theses off." said Riza. 

"Okay ready set go!" said Roy.

After he said go both Riza and him threw down the objects. Roy's was of course made from alchemy; Riza's was hand-made. Riza's hit the ground hard and broke; however, Roy's was perfectly intact.

"Told you alchemy was better." said Roy.

Riza smiled

'_What is it with him and alchemy.'_thought Riza.

"Okay again." said Riza.

Riza and him threw down the objects, and once again Roy's was still intact. After about five times they discovered that 4 out of 5 times the object made of alchemy had been intact and 1 out of 5 times the hand made object was still in tact.

"My hypothesis was right." said Riza.

"Oh and what was that?" said Roy.

"That the object that was made with alchemy was stronger." said Riza.

"See I told you alchemy was better." said Roy.

"I know that's why I choose that." said Riza.

Riza started to blush.

'_Damn I'm starting to blush.'_ thought Riza.

Luckily Roy was too deep in thought to notice.

"Yes!" said Roy.

'_Huh?'_ thought Riza.

* * *

"Finally I got a girl to hear me out." said Roy. 

"What?" said Riza.

"Well, usually when I tell a girl something she usually ignores it and shrugs it off especially my mom." said Roy.

'_Why does he look so cute when he rants?' _thought Riza.

She mentally slapped herself for that.

'_Get your mind out of the gutter, he's just here to learn alchemy and that's it.'_ thought Riza.

Riza had a sad look on her face now.

"Riza is something wrong?" asked Roy.

Riza looked up at him and tried not to blush.

"No, nothing I'm perfectly fine." said Riza.

Riza ran out of there, leaving Roy to get back to his alchemy lesson.

* * *

**AN:** It's me again, another chappie done for you. Okay next chappie's about Christmas ...Anyone have any New Years resolutions yet? Mine is to be more patient [is that how you spell it? Oh yeah don't forget to review. Remember Santa's watching. -


	4. This Christmas

♫This Christmas♫

**AN:** Another chappie for you. The real title was suppose to be the day before the day before Christmas, but that would confused people. Thanks for reading! In the words of John Lennon- "HAPPY CHRISTMAS" (and Hanukka and Kwanza.) (Which ever you celebrate, or just Happy Holidays!) **By the way check on the bottom to see if your name is there.**

**Disclaimer:** Me no ownie FMA.

* * *

Once upon a time, December crept its way up on to the calendar, the days grew longer the nights grew colder and so did Hawkeye Sensei as Roy would put it. 

Approached a day Riza thought as possible the best day ever- December 25, yep you got that right Christmas. The one time of year her father would not work or talk about alchemy, a tradition started a long time ago by her mother before she died. The first day of December Riza would get started with decorating and not finish until Christmas Eve just to spread around the holiday spirit all December long. Usually she did this all alone, but this year, she has help.

"Riza, why are you putting up Christmas decorations, it's December 1?" asked Roy.

"Because, that leaves twenty-two days until Christmas Eve." said Riza.

"Okay, again why?" said Roy being a bit slow.

She explained "On the first day of December I always get started with decorating and don't finish until Christmas Eve, to spread around the holiday spirit all December long."

"Well you could have just said that first." said Roy.

"I cxould have, but it's more fun to mess with you." said Riza with a grin.

'_The horns are just there to hold up the halo.'_ thought Roy.

'_I wonder if Roy will help me with these decorations.'_ thought Riza.

'_Only one way to find out.'_ thought Riza.

"Roy will you help me decorate?" asked Riza.

"Sure I got nothing better to do." responded Roy.

'_Well that was easy.'_ thought Riza.

* * *

**'Tis the Eve before Christmas Eve.**

"All was quite, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse." said Riza.

Roy looked bored.

"What now well I'm bored, you're reading a book about the night before Christmas on the night before the night before Christmas." said Roy.

"Well fine what else do you want to do?" asked Riza a bit pissed, because she likes reading.

"Decorate some more." said Roy.

"Okay." said Riza.

The next thing Riza knows is that Roy's disappeared.

'_Where did he go?'_ thought Riza.

'_Well this will give me some time to wrap his present.'_ thought Riza.

Unknown to Riza, Roy has been planning to surprise her on Christmas this whole time. He had recorded (on paper, because video cams were not invented.) where Riza usually stands around to hang a special Christmas surprise.

"Riza I'm done decorating!" shouted Roy.

"Okay." said Riza putting the final touches on his present.

"Hey Roy what do you want for dinner?" said Riza.

"TURKEY." said Roy craving Xing food. (Is turkey a Xing food?)

"I guess we'll have turkey." said Riza.

"Father will be coming home soon." said Riza.

'_Oh Crap.'_ thought Roy.

'_I can't lure Riza under__ the mistletoe with him around.'_ thought Roy

'_Especially because of those stupid rules.'_ thought Roy (Even though he had already broken most of them.)

'_It will have to be tonight.'_ thought Roy.

"Riza." said Roy getting her attention.

"Follow me." said Roy.

"Okay." said Riza following him.

He stopped under the mistletoe, but before he could do anything Riza kissed him on the cheek, whispered "Happy Christmas," and giggled all the way back to her room.[this all happened in under two minutes. Leaving Roy standing under mistletoe.

'_This is the best the night before Christmas Eve ever.'_ thought Roy.

Christmas Eve came and left. Hawkeye Sensei came back to see that his house had been decorated by elves perhaps? Nope by two, bored children by the names of Roy and Riza in their attempt to spread a little Christmas cheer. They ate, drank (non-alcoholic drinks,) and were merry. Night came and their eyes grew heavy until finally falling in to a peaceful sleep like millions of other little children did on this day, the Eve of Christmas.

The house was decorated, the stockings were hung[which were really Riza's stockings and Roy just happened to get the pink one the tree was trimmed with presents littered beneath it, and not a creature was stirring not even a mouse as Riza had read earlier. The mistletoe was still there not a thought was on it, until Christmas morning that is.

* * *

"It's Christmas!" yelled Roy waking everyone in the house up. 

"Yeah!" said Riza.

"Presents." said Roy diving under the tree.

"Not yet." said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Why not?" asked Roy.

"Eat first, we'll open presents later." said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Okay." said Roy as he headed for the kitchen table.

They filled their stomaches with tons of holiday foods made by none other then Riza. _'Who knew she could cook so well.'_ thought Roy. Then finally the time to open presents came.

Roy got an alchemy book from Riza and Riza got well you'll see.

"Riza come here." said Roy

"Okay." said Riza.

Roy led her over to a familiar hallway.[A certain one with a mistletoe. He handed her a neatly wrapped present. She looked carefully at it and began to unwrap it. It was a romance novel! Riza was stunned never before had someone given her such a bold gift. Before she could say anything Roy's lips met her's once again (F.Y.I. first chapter) his tongue traced her lips begging for entrance, she obliged. Now this was really the boldest gift anyone had ever given her. All because of a little mistletoe.

* * *

**AN:** - Hi, Happy Holidays I guess how about a review for a Christmas present? Come on don't be a scrooge, anyway thanks for reading again, while writing this I couldn't stop thinking about a Family Guy/ FMA cross over Christmas special, which was the audio of _All I Want for Christmas_ from the Family Guy album and the video from FMA. Roy was Peter Griffin and he said "Merry Christmas or JewChristmas depending on your religion." and Riza who was Louis said "Peter it's called Hanukka." It was so... funny. (No offence to anyone.) and I wrote this. I'll try to update before New Year, but I'm not making any promises. 

**Special Thanks to:**

winglessfairy25

desert-storm-cloud

Jenny Grammy

YourFavouitePlushie

Thanks for all of your reveiws and support!


	5. Ice Skating

**Ice Skating**

**AN:** I told you I'd update before the New Year.

**Disclaimer:** Me no ownie FMA.

* * *

"Roy, wake up." said Riza walking in to his room.

"Roy are you there?" asked Riza.

"Yeah." said Roy walking out of the bathroom.

Riza started to blush; Roy was only wearing a towel.

"Roy!" said Riza sternly.

"What?" said Roy.

"Put some clothes on." said Riza.

"What if I don't want too?" said Roy.

"You're going to freeze ice skating with just a towel on." said Riza.

"Ice skating?" asked Roy.

"I always go ice skating after Christmas." said Riza.

Roy stared at her.

"I thought you would want to come too." said Riza sadly.

"I…" said Roy now tongue tied.

"I don't know." said Roy.

"I know you're not busy, and father hasn't given you any assignments." said Riza.

"No not that, I mean I don't know how to ice skate." said Roy blushing a bit.

"That's okay I'll teach you." said Riza.

"Are you sure you want to teach me?" said Roy.

Riza nodded and walked out of the room so Roy could get dressed.

* * *

"Ahhh!" said Roy falling for the second time (and he's not even on the ice yet.)

"Roy you'll be alright once you get on the ice." said Riza.

"Okay, this isn't so bad." said Roy now on the ice.

"Riza, look I'm doing it!" said Roy.

Riza giggled. A girl came up to Riza and tripped her, Riza fell on the ice. Roy seeing all this went to Riza.

"Riza are you alright?" said Roy.

"Yeah." said Riza.

"Why would someone do this?" asked Roy.

"I told you, people don't really like me remember?" said Riza. (Chapter 3)

"I'll show her." said Roy picking up snow.

'_What's he going to do?'_ thought Riza.

He balled up the snow and threw it at her. It hit her square in the face.

"That should do." said Roy

Riza smiled as a snow ball hit Roy. Pretty soon it was a full blown snow ball fight with everyone in the ice rink included. It was so bad that the management had to be called in. Unfortunately everyone's parents were called to inform them of the mischief their children had done. This included Hawkeye Sensei, who was not happy.

* * *

Back home… 

"Riza how could you act so foolishly!" scolded Hawkeye Sensei.

Roy had never seen Hawkeye Sensei so mad before.

"Sir, it was my fault not Riza's." Roy explained

"A girl came up to her and tripped her, she fell on the ice and I couldn't just let her get away with that." said Roy.

"It was my fault, not Riza's, if you have anyone to blame, then blame me." pleaded Roy.

"I see." said Hawkeye Sensei.

'_He's protective of Riza.'_ thought Hawkeye Sensei.

Riza and Roy walked out of the study together. Roy thought he heard Riza crying, he thought right.

"Riza please stop crying, I hate seeing tears in your eyes." said Roy

"I'm sorry, you got in trouble." said Riza.

"It's okay Riza, I always got in trouble back home." said Roy.

Not getting a response Roy continued "I'm kind of use to it I guess."

He walked her to her room, glad to see she had stopped crying.

* * *

Riza's eyes snapped opened and she sat up in her bed, it was freezing. She wasn't sure what had woken her up so suddenly. It was early; the room was dark because the sun hadn't risen yet. When she looked at the clock on the wall it was only 2 am. She thought it might have been her father checking on her, but he doesn't usually do that. Since she couldn't go back to sleep after countless attempts, she went to check on Roy.

"Roy, are you awake." said Riza very quietly.

"Roy." she said louder.

She heard him snore rather loudly before she shouted "Roy!"

Roy's eyes shot open.

"Are you awake." asked Riza coyly.

"I am now." said Roy.

"Why are you up this late?" asked Roy looking at the time.

"Because I couldn't sleep." said Riza.

He saw her shiver.

"Riza, are you alright?" asked Roy.

"Yeah, I'm just cold that's all." responded Riza.

"Then come here." said Roy pulling her. She landed on top of him, somewhere he was not aiming for.

"Roy!" yelled Riza.

"You're such a pervert!" said Riza as she stormed out of the room.

"Riza, I didn't mean it that way!" said Roy following Riza.

* * *

"Riza." said Roy sincerely.

Riza looked up at Roy.

"I didn't mean it in the way you thought." said Roy.

"You where not suppose to land on top of me." said Roy.

"I was teasing you Riza, I would never try to do anything like _that _to you." said Roy.

'_No matter how much I think about it.'_ thought Roy.

Riza blushed profusely.

"Oh." said Riza.

"I'm sorry Roy." said Riza.

"It's okay Riza." said Roy slowly putting his arm around Riza.

After a few minutes he went out of the room and come back with wood.

"You said you were cold." said Roy.

"Right." said Riza.

Once the fire got started Riza grew tired, she fell asleep right next to the fire place. Roy didn't want to wake her, so he grabbed a blanket and covered Riza with it before kissing her on the forehead and going back to bed.

'_She looks so peaceful when she sleeps and beautiful.'_ thought Roy before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** Another Chappie before the New Year. I'll probably write another to bring in the New Year! Thanks for Reading, leave a review on your way so I know how I'm doing with the story☺.

Thanks to winglessfairy25, Jenny Grammy, and demonalchemist5 for their reviews last chapter.


	6. The Library

∟The Library∟

**AN:** Hi again, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Well I know for some of you it's already 2008, but not here; so I kept my promise, here's a chapter to bring in the New Year ☺.

**Disclaimer:** Me no ownie FMA.

* * *

For centuries libraries have been the source of knowledge and secrets, which also seem true for these two.

* * *

"Roy aren't you suppose to be studying?" said Riza.

"Yeah, but staring at you is more amusing." said Roy.

"It won't be when I leave." threatened Riza.

"Okay, fine." said Roy going back to his alchemy book.

Riza seemed amused by his cheesiness.

'_At least he's cute.'_ thought Riza.

"Roy, dinner is ready." yelled Riza.

"Good cause I'm hungry." said Roy

"Are food and alchemy the only things you think about?" said Riza.

"No, there's you too." said Roy.

Riza blushed.

"Has father left you an assignment?" asked Riza.

"Yeah, an easy one, but I need to use the library." said Roy.

"I have the key." said Riza.

'_Maybe we could go and …stop thinking like that, she's your sensei's daughter!' _thought Roy

"Roy, are you coming?" asked Riza holding up the key to the library.

"Yeah." replied Roy.

* * *

They entered the library together. It was pretty big for a home library with many different genres, though most focused on alchemy. Roy started to look for a certain book.

"Do you need any help?" asked Riza.

"Yes." said Roy.

"ACHOO." Roy sneezed.

Riza giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Roy.

"Well, that's the fifth time you sneezed since we got here." said Riza.

"I wouldn't be sneezing so much if there weren't any dust." said Roy.

"Looks like someone's allergic to dust." said Riza.

"Why is this place so dusty?" said Roy.

"Because we barely use it." said Riza.

"I thought you liked reading?" said Roy.

"I do, but most of these are on alchemy." said Riza.

"Right, you don't like alchemy do you?" asked Roy.

"It's not that I hate alchemy, I have no talent for it like you do." said Riza.

'_Did she just compliment me?'_ thought Roy.

"When your father dedicates his life to nothing, but alchemy you tend to get sick of it." said Riza.

Before Roy could say anything riza found the book he was looking for.

"Found it." said Riza.

Roy quickly finished his assignment and continued looking at the books.

* * *

"I told you most of them are about alchemy." said Riza.

"Some of them aren't." said Roy.

"Those were my mother's." said Riza.

"Your mother's?" asked Roy.

"Yes." said Riza with a sad look in her eyes.

"You miss her don't you?" said Roy.

"Well, she was my mother, of course I miss her." said Riza.

Riza started to cry.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually cry like this especially in front of people." said Riza.

"Its okay." said Roy

"No it's not, crying is a weakness." said Riza.

"Riza you're the strongest person I know and if you feel like crying then go ahead, I'm not going to judge you." said Roy.

Riza was cuddling Roy's chest. Riza continued to cry into Roy's shirt. Roy put his fingers though her hair.

'_She has really soft hair.'_ thought Roy.

* * *

After a few minutes, Riza stopped crying. She was still cuddling Roy's chest though. There was something about being this close to him that she enjoyed I guess you could put it. Unfortunately her thoughts were interrupted by…

"Hawkeye Sensei." said Roy.

Riza immediately let go of Roy.

"Roy what are you doing?" said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Nothing." said Roy.

"That doesn't look like nothing." said Hawkeye with an edge to his voice.

"Riza wasn't feeling well so…" said Roy which wasn't completely untrue.

"Enough." said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Riza is this true?" asked Hawkeye Sensei.

Riza nodded.

"Then go to bed." said Hawkeye Sensei.

* * *

After Riza left the room.

"What did I tell you about putting your hands on Riza." said Hawkeye Sensei.

"With all do respect, sir I didn't intentionally do anything." said Roy.

"You better not have" said Hawkeye Sensei.

"I'm warning you boy." said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Yes sir." said Roy.

Hawkeye Sensei walked out of the Library.

'_This will be interesting.'_ thought Roy.

* * *

**AN:** For those of you who are wondering how old Roy and Riza are, Roy is 19 and Riza is 16. If you want to know why they are that age then PM me, because the reason is too long to put here. You can also check when I'm updating/chapter stuff on my profile, Thanks for reading drop a review on your way I will be eternally grateful. 

**Thanks to:**

Jenny Grammy

winglessfairy25

The Flaming Bitch Alchemist

rizahawkeye28

demonalchemist5

LiLanimeGirl101

Wow six reviews last chapter. Thank you guys for the reviews and/or cookie!


	7. Revelation

**♥Revelation♥

* * *

****AN:** Hi another chapter for you like I promised.

**Disclaimer:** Me no ownie FMA or Fushigi Yuugi.**

* * *

**Once again Hawkeye Sensei left the estate leaving Roy and Riza alone. The library had become a frequent meeting place for them. Secluded and quite, just what they need just to talk, read, or just hang out.

* * *

"Roy, wake up your drooling again." said Riza.

"Wah." said Roy waking up.

Riza giggled.

"Not again." said Roy.

"Yes, again." said Riza continuing to laugh.

"I can't get through a book without falling asleep." said Roy.

"Well maybe you should read something else, other then alchemy books." said Riza.

"What are you reading?" asked Roy.

"Just some manga." said Riza.

"Like what." asked Roy.

"Like Fushigi Yuugi." said Riza. (Japanese spelling)

"What's it about?" asked Roy.

"You have to read it." said Riza.

"Well hand it over." said Roy.

"Okay." said Riza.

"Riza, this is porn!" said Roy reading the last book. (It's where Miaka and Tamahome ...)

"Roy I didn't know you were such a prude." said Riza.

Riza giggled.

"Very funny." said Roy stomping out of the room so she wouldn't see him blushing.

* * *

Roy and Riza were lying on the bed. Riza was in Roy's arms with her head on his chest. 

"Roy." said Riza playfully

"What is it Riza." said Roy.

"I wish we could do this all of the time." said Riza.

"So do I." said Roy.

"Roy." said Riza.

"Yes." said Roy.

"I love you." said Riza.

"I love you too." said Roy.

He kissed her on the lips softly.

Riza smiled and lowered her head, trying to hide the blush that crept its way across her face.

* * *

"Roy, Breakfast is ready!" yelled Riza. 

"Aw." said Roy.

"It was just a dream." said Roy.

_'Damn.'_ thought Roy.

'_Like she'd ever say that.'_ thought Roy.

'_Wishful thinking or wishful dreaming, I guess.'_ thought Roy.

Roy looked down to see what his dream had done to him. He walked into the bathroom and took a _cold_ shower; before dressing and entering the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Roy.

"See for yourself." said Riza.

Roy looked down.

"Pancakes." said Roy as Riza poured him coffee. (yay coffee)

Riza knew they were his favorite. She sat down and started to eat with Roy until.

"Riza are you going somewhere?" asked Roy looking at how she was dressed.

"Can I come with you?" asked Roy.

Riza was flustered.

'_Did he just ask if he could come with you?'_ thought Riza.

"Riza?" asked Roy.

'_He did.'_ thought Riza.

_'Okay so she doesn't want you to come.' _thought Roy.

"Okay." said Riza after much thought.

"Cool, I'll get dressed." said Roy finishing off his pancakes.

_'I wonder what he'll change into, maybe those pants that make his...'_ thought Riza.

Riza cursed herself for thinking that

_'Why did he have to be so hot.'_ thought Riza before clearing the table.

* * *

"So where are we going?" asked Roy. 

"Just to the market." said Riza.

"Then I can stop and buy a new alchemy book." said Roy.

"You and your alchemy." said Riza.

'_I wish you'd obsess over me the way you do with alchemy.'_ thought Riza.

'_I have__ to keep my mind on alchemy. I mean that's why I'm here, not for Riza, no matter how much I think about her.'_ thought Roy.

'_Stop thinking about him, he's here to learn alchemy and that's it.'_ thought Riza.

* * *

Twenty minutes later… 

'_Oh no.'_ thought Riza seeing a pair of girls from class.

Riza tried to avoid them, but too late.

"Riza is that you?" asked one of the girls.

"Yeah." said Riza flashing a fake smile.

Roy spotted Riza with the two girls.

"This isn't good." muttered Roy.

"So who's he?" asked the girl pointing to Roy.

"He's my father's student." said Riza.

"That's a damn shame." said the girl.

"All the good ones have to have something wrong with them." said the girl.

"Does he obsess over alchemy?" asked the girl.

"Well." said Riza getting interrupted.

"I bet he does, he'll probably became a crazed alchemist." said the girl. (like her father)

Riza wasn't an emotional girl, but she had feelings and right now those girls were trampling them with their words. (AN: I know how that feels.)

"Did you do him?" asked one of the girls boldly.

"Of course she hasn't, it's Riza." said the other girl.

The two girls giggled.

She couldn't hold her tears back, and started to cry. The girls had their fill of fun and left before Roy reached Riza.

"I hate seeing you cry." said Roy.

"I'm sorry." said Riza.

"Don't be, those bitches don't know anything." said Roy.

Riza was surprised. _'He's so protective.'_ thought Riza.

"Let's go home." said Roy.

"Okay." said Riza.

* * *

Inside Roy's Room. 

"Roy are you busy?" asked Riza.

"Nope." answered Roy.

"Can I stay in here for a while." said Riza.

"Riza you don't have to ask." said Roy.

She sat down on his bed, apparently she was still upset over what happened that afternoon.

"Riza are you okay." said Roy worriedly (Is this a word?)

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just what they said that really just got to me." said Riza.

"I mean they don't even know you and they said all of those things and that question." said Riza.

"What question?" asked Roy.

Riza started to blush.

"They asked whether or not we um slept together yet." said Riza.

"Oh." said Roy.

* * *

"I mean it's not like you have feelings for me where it's possible for us to." said Riza. 

"Of course I do Riza." stated Roy before Riza could finish her sentence.

"You do?" said Riza holding back tears.

"What don't you?" asked Roy.

"Yeah, but." said Riza before cover her mouth.

"I knew it." said Roy.

"But how." said Riza.

"Your father told me a little about you and from what I hear you probably would have shot any guy if they'd done all of the things that I've gotten away with." said Roy.

It's true she would have shot anyone who tried to do _everything_ Roy got away with.

"Yet you've never pointed your guns at me." said Roy ( not in the anime nor in the manga.)

"I love you Riza and I don't know why." said Roy.

"If you know why you love a person, then it's not true love." said Riza.

Roy kissed her, she kissed back until they had to break for air.

"So all this time you knew, through the science fair, Christmas, the ice skating incident, etc." said Riza.

"Yeah." said Roy.

"And you never said anything." said Riza.

"Of course I've said anything it's in my vocabulary." said Roy.

"Roy!" said Riza half laughing at the response.

"I didn't think you'd like me, I mean I'm not like those other girls." said Riza.

"When maybe I should be more like them." said Riza.

"No." said Roy.

"I love you Riza not those other girls, love means not changing yourself, because that's a compromise and there aren't any compromises in love, marriage however is a different story." said Roy.

"Roy, I love you too." said Riza in plain words.

"Those are the most wonderful words to have ever left your lips." said Roy before kissing her again.

* * *

**AN:** Another chappie done by yours truly. The next chapter I think I'll have Roy and Riza take their relationship to the next level, but there will be no lemon. I try not to write things I haven't done yet. Anyways I did mention Fushigi Yuugi which is one of my fave mangas I know an oldie, but a goodie. I was going to put that Roy was drinking a flat white which is my favorite drink ever since I tried it in Australia two years ago, but they probably weren't around back then. No I am not too young to be drinking coffee even though I'm turning 14 in February☺. Thanks for reading and please review☻. 

**Thanks to:**

Sweet Temari of the Sand (review, and alert, and fave)

MoonStarDutchess (review, and alert, and fave)

Jenny Grammy(review, and alert, and fave)

LiLanimeGirl101(review, and alert, and the COOKIE!)

demonalchemist5(review, and fave)

Steff7(fave)

The Flaming Bitch Alchemist (alert)

brudelein(alert)

cutiegirl777(alert)

winglessfairy25(alert)

Thanks for all of the reviews! P.S. I'm sorry I never thanked anyone who favorited or alerted for this story. I told you i am eternally grateful smiles


	8. Riza's Birthday part one

**Riza's Birthday?**

**AN: Sorry for the really long wait anyway here's the next chappie.**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie FMA.

* * *

**"Riza wake up." said Roy. 

"Uh." said Riza as she awoke.

"You look cute when you get up, then again you always look cute." said Roy.

Riza blushed

'_Roy definitely has a way with words.' _thought Riza.

"Roy stop it." said Riza.

"You're no fun." said Roy

"I am too." said Riza.

"Am not." said Roy

"Am too." said Riza

"Am not." said Roy

They were bickering like children!

"Am too." said Riza.

'_Why is it so easy to act like this with him?'_ thought Riza.

"Can we stop my head hurts." said Roy.

"Poor Roy." said Riza bringing him an aspirin and a glass of water.

"If you be a good boy and swallow this whole I'll give you a cookie." said Riza.

"You sound like a mother Riza." said Roy.

Riza tried to hide the fact that she was blushing at the comment.

"Well I have always wanted children." said Riza.

'_Children- with Roy,'_ thought Riza.

'_STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!'_ thought Riza mentally scolding herself.

"Riza, you'd make a great mother." said Roy.

"Thanks." said Riza.

"Now where's my cookie?" asked Roy.

* * *

"Oh I'll give you your cookie." said Riza before tickling him.

"Riza stop that tickles." said Roy.

Both of them couldn't stop laughing it was very, weird.

They ended up on the bed. Roy wrapped his arms around Riza.

_'He's so warm.'_ thought Riza.

Roy lowered his lips to hers, somehow this how Roy and Riza were spending much of their time together. At first Roy thought that he would learn alchemy, become a state alchemist, and help the greater good. Who would have guessed the girl on the train would be Riza, his sensei's daughter. Who would have guessed that he'd fall in love, yes, play boy Roy fell in love with a girl who loves him back.

"Riza." said Roy.

"I want to do something ." said Roy.

"Okay." said Riza.

"Turn around." said Roy.

"Roy what are you going to do?" asked Riza.

"Nothing just turn around." said Roy.

Riza felt something around her neck. It was a necklace.

"Roy, a necklace." said Riza.

"Aww you ruined the surprise at least I still have the bracelet." said Roy.

"You bought me a necklace and a braclet." said Riza.

"Damn!" said Roy.

"Well now that you know, yes I bought you a matching necklace and bracelet set." said Roy.

* * *

"Roy that's really nice of you, but I can't accept these." said Riza.

"Yes you can." said Roy putting the bracelet on her wrist.

"Roy why did you." said Riza.

"Well look at the clock." said Roy.

Riza looked up at the clock. It read 12:03.

"Happy Birthday Riza." said Roy.

Riza was speechless, birthdays didn't really matter to her father so she never got to celebrate it even if she wanted to.

"How did you know?" said Riza.

"You told me remember." said Roy.

"And you thought I wasn't listening." said Roy.

Riza laughed she really thought he wasn't listening at the time.

"When I was little my mother would always celebrate my birthday with presents and." said Riza.

Riza was tearing up.

"Riza." said Roy wrapping around Riza again.

"Please don't cry." said Roy.

"Thank you." said Riza.

"For what?" asked Roy.

"For everything." said Riza.

* * *

An hour later...

Riza whispered something in Roy's ear. Roy smirked before closing the door, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**AN:** That's part one next is part two. I am so sorry, it's just school has been really hectic right now (the semester just ended). I have band practice three times a week and Odyssey of the Mind practice three times a week and on top of that High school applications. I can't find time to write very often, so I'm really sorry. F.Y.I : I think I'll only have 2 to 4 more chapters in this story. Please review and thanks for reading.

**THANKS TO:**

MoonStarDutchess

demonalchemist5

Jenny Grammy

winglessfairy25

cherryfire48

☺☻☺☻☺☻


	9. Riza's Birthday part two

**♦Riza's Birthday- part two♦**

**AN**: Another Chappie yay.

**Disclaimer:** Me no ownie FMA

* * *

Riza groaned

_'What time is it?'_ thought Riza looking up at the clock.

"7:00!" said Riza.

_'Damn it, father will be home in less than fifteen minutes.'_ thought Riza.

Riza looked around and realized that she wasn't in her bed hell it wasn't even her room, but who's was it? None other than...

"Roy, WAKE UP!" yelled Riza.

"My father's coming home!" said Riza.

"What?" said Roy drowsily.

"My father's coming home." said Riza.

"I heard you the first time." said Roy yawning.

_'After last night you'd think I'd be more tired.'_ thought Riza.

"Roy, why are you still here and not dressed?" said Riza.

"Because I don't want to, your bed so comfy." said Roy.

"Roy this is _your _bed." said Riza.

"And I can can sleep in it." said Roy.

* * *

"Roy, please stop." said Riza as Roy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into bed.

"Roy, please don't do this." said Riza.

"I thought you liked it when we did this." said Roy.

"No not snuggling up on the bed, I like that." said Riza.

A smirk came across Roy's face.

"What I mean, is not right now." said Riza flusteredly.

"Why?" said Roy.

"I think I made that clear, my father's coming." said Riza.

_'I can just imagine the look on his face when he sees his daughter in bed with his half naked student.'_ thought Riza.

"Well then let him come." said Roy.

"I don't want you to be kicked out Roy, you're talented and smart and really deserve to learn Flame Alchemy." pleaded Riza.

"You forgot to add incredibly handsome." said Roy.

"And arrogant." said Riza.

"Hey, that's mean." said Roy.

* * *

Riza and Roy started laughing when..."Finally I'm home." said Hawkeye Sensei opening the door.

"Shoot!" said Roy hurrying off the bed.

"Get some clothes on and I'll try to stall him." whispered Riza as Roy stumbled to put some clothes on.

"Good Morning father." said Riza.

"Good Morning Riza." said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Where is Roy?" asked Hawkeye Sensei.

"Uh he's ...i n the bathroom." said Riza quickly.

"I hope he finished his assignment." said Hawkeye Sensei.

_'He didn't finish it.Crap!'_ thought Riza.

* * *

Right then Roy walked out of his bedroom, a little messy, but fully dressed.

"Roy, where is the assignment I left you?" asked Hawkeye Sensei.

"It's somewhere." said Roy.

"Did you finish it at all?" asked Hawkeye Sensei.

"No I did not." said Roy.

"Why might I ask did you not finish it?" asked Hawkeye Sensei.

"Because it was not my top priority , sir." said Roy.

"Then what was?" asked Hawkeye Sensei.

"Celebrating Riza's birthday." said Roy.

"Are you saying that a birthday is more important than alchemy?" asked Hawkeye Sensei.

Riza felt hurt, her own father cares about alchemy more that he does for his only daughter.

"Yes sir." said Roy.

Hawkeye Sensei grew angry. (more than he previously was.)

"Roy!" Hawkeye Sensei shouted.

"Father stop!" exclaimed Riza.

"You can't put all of the blame on him, it's my birthday and he just wanted for me not to be sad for once." said Riza.

"He's worked his fingers to the bone trying to learn alchemy from you, so what if once in a while he takes a break." said Riza.

_'Riza's defending me.'_ thought Roy.

"Riza it's okay, you don't have to do this." said Roy.

"No, Roy it's not okay." said Riza.

* * *

Hawkeye watched as Riza defended Roy, she really was coming out of her shell. Riza was no longer the timid girl who would fade into the background, she was now an assurtive self- confident women. No dout Roy had a hand in this.

"Roy." said Hawkeye Sensei in a calmer tone.

"Finish the rest of the previous assignment and write an essay about the form of the transmutation circle, due on my desk by tommorrow." said Hawkeye Sensei.

"You are dismissed." said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Yes sir." said Roy.

Roy left the room leaving only Riza and her father.

"I'm sorry father I was out of line saying all of those things." said Riza.

"Did Roy give you that necklace?" asked Hawkeye Sensei.

"Um Yes." said Riza.

The necklace Roy had given her the night before was still around her neck. She hadn't noticed that the braclet that come with it was also on her wrist. They had charms in the shape of guns on them. They suited Riza _very_ well.

* * *

"Have you revealed the secrets to him?" asked Hawkeye Sensei.

"No father." said Riza.

"Then you don't think he's the one." said Hawkeye.

"It's not that, you told me to never reveal the secret unless you told me to." said Riza.

"Do you love him?" asked Hawkeye Sensei.

"I...I" said Riza stuttering.

Hawkeye Sensei grabbed her arm tightly.

_'Ow.' _thought Riza trying not to vocalize the pain.

"Listen to me, he's using you, do you honestly think that a guy like him would love you back with out any strings or catches?" said Hawkeye Sensei.

_'You maybe right, but I can't deny it I'm in love with him and nothing can ever make me stop loving him not even you.'_ thought Riza.

Hawkeye Sensei let go of Riza and walked out of the room leaving Riza on the floor crying. She went back to her room where she saw Roy already finished with his assignment.

_'How long was I in there crying my eyes out.'_ thought Riza.

* * *

"Riza, are you alright?" asked Roy.

Riza nodded.

"Do you love me?" asked Riza.

"More that anything in this world, I love you so damn much Riza." said Roy.

"There is nothing in this world or the next that could take your place, I don't know how I could live without you." said Roy.

Riza wrapped her arms around him and lightly kissed him.

'Even if father's right, I still love you.' thought Riza.

Even thought they knew that they couldn't have sex, what they did was special and only they knew about.

This might not have been the best birthday for Riza, but it was up there.

"Hey you never cut your cake." said Roy.

"How did you get a cake in here?" asked Riza.

"I bought it while you were sleeping." said Roy.

"Roy, you are such a good boyfriend." said Riza.

"I know." said Roy.

"Happy Birthday Riza." said Roy.

* * *

**AN:** Yes I finally finished. It took me five and a half hours to finish this chapter. Good news all of my high school applications are in and I have an audition time. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Kate who's birthday is today. Speaking of birthdays February 19th is coming up which means it's Victoria Justice's, My friend Tim's, Izumi's Apprentice, and my Birthday! I'd really appreciate it if some kinda wrote a birthday fic for me, because it's my first birthday on fanfiction and I don't know anything better than a birthday fic. Okay back to other things Thanks for Reading and Please Review.

**Thanks to:**

bruderlein

demonalchemist5

MoonStarDutchess

Jenny Grammy

winglessfairy25

3 more chapters


	10. Riza's Accident

**Riza's Accident**

**Disclaimer:**Me no ownie FMA

**AN:** Sorry for the really long wait for this chapter.

* * *

It was a windy day, and things still hadn't gone back to normal. Hawkeye Sensei had just left again, not hesitating to yell at Riza, even more.

"Damn it." Muttered Riza.

'_Haven't I had enough? It wasn't like Roy and I were doing anything wrong. Not that he knew about anything we had done.' _Thought Riza.

Riza blushed at the thought.

Might as well get some shooting in, god knows she was not in a good mood. She went and got her handgun. She hadn't used it much since Roy came, but that doesn't mean she'd get rusty. She had the best shot in Amestris, and you could bet money on that.

Riza fired of the gun, emptying the previously loaded clip. She hit every target. After her mother died she had found herself quite lonely and bored, so she quickly took up shooting. She practiced until hitting targets were second nature to her.

Sure shooting wasn't exactly a lady like thing, but Riza could care less about those kinds of things. That's exactly why Roy loved her so much.

* * *

"Riza." Called Roy in a childish tone.

"I'm hungry." Said Roy.

Riza giggled.

"Okay, okay, I'll make you breakfast." Said Riza.

Roy and Riza went back inside.

"Roy, you can be so childish sometimes." Said Riza.

"I know." Said Roy sleepily.

"What's wrong didn't get enough sleep last night?" asked Riza.

"Nope, Hawkeye Sensei left me tons of work to do." Said Roy.

"You waited til the last minute again didn't you?" asked Riza.

"Riza you know how much I procrastinate and you still love me." Said Roy.

"That's true, but can you at least try and do your work this time." Said Riza.

"Okay." said Roy before kissing Riza.

"Roy!" said Riza.

"What?" said Roy.

"We eat here." Said Riza.

Roy laughed.

"Riza I promise you I am not going further than that kiss." Said Roy.

"That's what you said last time and we all know how that turned out." Said Riza.

"Well it's not like Hawkeye Sensei is here." Said Roy.

"I guess so." Said Riza.

Roy kissed her again .

"Do you think he knows about us?" asked Roy.

"I think he suspects something, but I don't think he really knows." Said Riza.

"He's been giving me mountain sized piles of work lately." Said Roy.

"Lately?" asked Riza.

"Since the whole birthday incident." Said Roy.

"Oh." Said Riza.

"Hey, don't blame yourself, I can handle it, just busy work that's all." Said Roy with reassurance.

"Okay," said Riza.

"Go change your clothes and I'll start breakfast." Said Riza.

"Do I have too?" asked Roy.

"Yes." Said Riza.

"Why?" asked Roy.

"Because you can't walk around all day in your pajamas." Said Riza.

"Okay, okay I'll go change my pajamas." Said Roy.

'_Roy can be such a child sometimes.'_Thought Riza.

* * *

Roy walked back into the kitchen where he saw two cups waiting on the table. He was delighted to find they were filled with coffee already. He grabbed a cup and took a sip of coffee before following Riza into the kitchen. He came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around Riza. He kissed her on her neck where he smelt a hint of gunpowder on her.

"Were you shooting?" asked Roy.

"Yeah, earlier I was." Said Riza.

"You didn't hear me?" asked Riza.

"Nope, I must have been asleep." Said Roy.

"Roy, you sleep like a dead person, it's impossible to wake you up." Said Riza bluntly.

"That is very true." Said Roy.

"Okay I'm going back outside some more, can you clean up." Said Riza.

"Sure, then I can go and watch you shoot." Said Roy.

"See there's a reason not to stay in your pajamas." Said Riza.

"Riza!" Roy whined.

She laughed and went out the door.

* * *

After a few minutes Roy joined Riza outside. He was amazed at how Riza never missed a target. He hadn't seen Riza shoot before, he heard how good she was, but this was like nothing he imagined.

"Hey." Said Riza quickly smooching Roy.

"Damn, you're good." Said Roy once Riza continued shooting.

"Yeah, I have had a lot of practice I guess." Said Riza.

"Want to join me?" asked Riza.

"Me and shooting?" said Roy.

"I think alchemy is more of my forte" said Roy.

"You can't condemn something you haven't even tried" said Riza.

"True, but I'll look like an idiot." Said Roy.

"So, the only person who will see you is me and I promise not to think any less of you for trying." Said Riza.

"Okay." Said Roy grabbing an extra gun.

He wasn't so bad okay so he kind of sucked, but give the guy a break he's new this.

* * *

Roy and Riza took a break after countless attempts of trying to hit targets (Roy missed almost all of them).

"So how'd I do?" said Roy.

"Well, I think alchemy is definitely your forte." Said Riza.

"Yeah I kind figured." Said Roy.

"At least I got see in action." Said Roy.

"It really is harder than it looks isn't it?" said Roy.

"Yeah." Said Riza.

"Maybe if you just try hitting a single target." Said Riza.

"Like that tree." Said Riza.

"Aim at it and don't take your eyes off of it." Said Riza as see approached the tree.

Roy tried shooting at it, but still missed until he hit a branch.

"Roy, you did it!" said Riza.

"I hit it Riza, I can't believe…" said Roy.

Before he could finish the sentence the gun went off and hit the tree, however, the bullet ricocheted off the tree and hit

"Riza!" yelled Roy as he spotted her.

He knelt to her side she was awake/alert and responsive it seemed like the bullet only grazed her shoulder, but she was bleeding.

"Riza." Said Roy.

"Don't worry Roy, it's just a flesh wound." Said Riza.

"Does it hurt?" asked Roy.

"A little, but I can still feel my shoulder." Said Riza.

"We should go inside." Said Roy.

He lifted her up and took her to his room where he got out a first aid kit and started dressing the wound. After he was finished Riza laid down on the bed.

"Riza, I'm really sorry I " said Roy.

"Roy it's okay." Interrupted Riza.

"You couldn't have known the trajectory of the ricochet." Said Riza.

"I swear I'm okay Roy." Said Riza.

It really wasn't his fault the gun just went off and Riza knew that, from then on Roy left the shooting to Riza

* * *

**AN: **I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. Okay I just got Microsoft Office for my laptop, so that I could finally type this chapter, but then I got sick, terribly sick I mean I missed four days of school. I had to get three shots yeah at the same time for high school. After the shots I got a viral infection in my throat similar to strep, so all I could eat was jello, water, and Ginger Ale, all of which I thought you could not throw up, but you can apparently. I actually lost six pounds in a week and so far managed to gain back some of it. I'm feeling much better now, but the make up work is killing me especially Spanish. Oh yeah great news I got in to my high school, the arts one for theatre. They have a script writing course and I'm beyond excited. The only problem is that theatre is on the first floor and all of my classes are either on the second or third floor. I'm kinda sad my bestest friends are all going to different high schools that and I don't like the uniforms at this school they are black, or white tops and black or khaki bottoms. Other news our Odyssey of the mind team lost and our band got supirior. Well that's about it Thanks for reading and please drop a review my way.

Thanks to:

Therrin-Ninja

TheLoneOtter

demonalchemist5

winglessfairy25

mastersasori

Tears of a Broken Sniper

MoonStarDuchess

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and or favorites last chapter.

2 more chapters left.


	11. Hawkeye Sensei

**Hawkeye Sensei **

**AN:** I'm sorry I haven't written in a while.

**Spoiler warning:** This chapter is based on chapters 58 and 60 of the manga.

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie FMA**

* * *

"So, you have joined the military, after all." Said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Yes sir I have." Responded Roy.

"I thought I could take the state alchemist's qualifications and work for my country." Stated Roy.

"It is still too early for you to become an alchemist." Said Hawkeye Sensei.

"The only thing that you have taught me up 'til now is very basic alchemy." Said Roy.

"It was a waste of time teaching you, a dog of the military." Said Hawkeye Sensei.

"One who degrades himself." Said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Sensei one who is useful to the military is also useful for the people." Said Roy.

"Especially now with threats of attacks by surrounding countries." Said Roy.

"If I had your knowledge I could easily take the state qualification and become a state alchemist." Said Roy.

"Honestly I think someone like you wasting away in a place like this is terrible." Said Roy.

"If you did the same and accepted the research funds then you could go even further with your." Said Roy.

"That won't be necessary." Said Hawkeye Sensei.

"I've perfected my alchemy a long time ago." Said Hawkeye Sensei.

"That is why it is the strongest and depending on how you use it, deadliest alchemy." Said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Alchemists cannot stop going after the truth, if they do the alchemist would die." Said Hawkeye Sensei.

"That is why I have died a long time ago." Said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Please Sensei don't say that." Said Roy.

"Power, is that what you want Roy?" asked Hawkeye Sensei.

* * *

Before Roy could answer Hawkeye Sensei started violently coughing, there was blood seeping out of his mouth.

"Sensei!" said Roy.

"I've watched you and thought of teaching you flame alchemy, however I don't have enough time left in this world to teach you." Said Hawkeye Sensei.

"Sensei, don't say that, please!" said Roy.

"My daughter knows all of my research." Said Hawkeye Sensei.

"If you use it the right way I'm sure she will show you the secret." Said Hawkeye Sensei.

"I'm sorry, Roy I leave my daughter to you." Said Hawkeye Sensei.

Those were his last words.

"Hawkeye Sensei!" said Roy.

"Is there anyone here? Call a doctor!" yelled Roy.

Riza walked in the room looking terrified.

"RIZA!" said Roy.

* * *

Roy and Riza are at the foot of Hawkeye Sensei's grave.

"I'm sorry Roy." Said Riza.

"For what?" asked Roy.

"You've taken care of everything right up to the funeral." Said Riza.

"It's alright, any apprentice would do the same for their teacher." Said Roy.

"Do you have any relative you could stay with?" asked Roy.

"Nope, my mother passed away a long time ago and neither of my parents kept in touch with any relatives." Said Riza.

"So what does that mean for you." Said Roy.

"I don't know." Said Riza.

"I've been through school properly, I guess I could live on my own." Said Riza.

"What does that mean for us." Said Roy.

"What do you mean?" asked Riza.

"I mean do you still want to be a part of this relationship?" asked Roy.

"Yes, Roy I know it'll be hard, but yes I still do." Said Riza.

"Good." Said Roy.

"If you ever need me you can come to the military authorities anytime." Said Roy.

"I'll probably be in the military forever." Said Roy.

"Forever?" said Riza.

"Well, for as long as I live however short that might be." Said Roy.

"Roy, please don't die." Said Riza.

"Riza, don't say such things." Said Roy.

"I can't make any promises." Said Roy.

"When you're in the military, it's impossible to guarantee you'll live." Said Roy.

"But I think I'll be happy, even if you're not there." Said Roy.

* * *

"If only I knew flame alchemy, then I would take the state qualification." Said Roy.

"Your dream, to help people, can I trust my back to it?" said Riza.

"What do you mean?" asked Roy.

"You'll see." Said Riza.

"The research my father left behind is not in manuscripts, but somewhere else." Said Riza.

"Where?" asked Roy.

Riza took off her jacket turning her back to Roy before finally taking her top off showing an array on her back.

"How could he do this to you!" exclaimed Roy.

"Roy, relax I chose to do this." Said Riza.

"Why?" asked Roy.

"I was never good at alchemy, you know that, this way I could choose who the next flame alchemist is." Said Riza.

"And you chose me?" said Roy.

Riza nodded.

* * *

"Riza I love you." Said Roy.

"If I come back." Said Roy.

"When you come back." Interrupted Riza.

"And if I'm still alive will you ma.." said Roy

"It's time to go Roy." Said the military officer.

"I'll see you then." Said Riza.

"Goodbye Riza." Said Roy.

"Goodbye Roy." Said Riza trying to fight back tears.

_'What are you thinking.'_ Thought Riza.

_'You love him and you're just going to let him go.'_ Thought Riza.

The moment he left she decided she should go to the military academy.

* * *

**AN:** Again I am sorry for the long wait between updates. There is one chapter after this. I am already starting to think about another Royai story. Thanks for reading and please review.

Thanks to:

mastersasori

demonalchemist5

winglessfairy25

Tears of a Broken Sniper

-Yay reviews!


	12. The War Has Just Begun

****

The War Has Just Begun

**AN: **Thanks so much to all of those who read this to the end and yes this is a long chapter also my favorite, sorry again for the long wait.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA, any characters associated with Fma, or RENT (three liner)

* * *

On the battle fields of Ishbal.

"Roy!" said Maes.

"Hughes! You're here too." said Roy.

"I know it's been a while." said Maes.

"Wow, a major huh?" said Maes noticing Roy's rank.

"Yep, I got some credit out here." said Roy.

"Same here." said Maes.

"So you're a captain? Since when?" asked Roy.

"Since now." said Maes.

"With so many people dying, left and right those who are left are bound to get a promotion." said Maes.

"So true." sighed Roy.

Roy looked up at Maes.

"Your eyes have changed." noticed Maes.

"Yours too." replied Roy.

"Yeah the killer's eyes." said Maes.

"Do you remember back at the academy how we would think about the future with that bright look in our eyes." said Roy.

"Yeah, who knew the future would be like this." said Maes.

"Lieutenant Hughes!" interrupted a messenger.

"It's Captain Hughes." said Maes.

"My apologies." said the messenger handing him the letter.

"OOHHH!!" said Maes.

"What is it?" asked Roy.

"My beautiful future!" said Maes.

"Wanna see pictures!" said Maes.

"I think I'll pass." said Roy.

"She lives in central and is waiting for my return." said Maes.

"You know in movies and books whenever a guy excitedly talks about going back to their family or loves on the battlefield had a higher chance of dying." said Roy.

"Would you stop being such a pessimist, it's not like you don't have anyone you want to return home to?"

'_Riza'_ thought Roy.

'_I'll take that dumbfounded expression as a yes.'_ thought Maes.

* * *

Just then, an Ishbalan came out from nowhere with a crude knife aimed at the two men. Before Roy could put on his gloves, a single bullet penetrated the Ishbalan.

"Looks like we have a hawk's eye on us." said Maes.

_'Damn_ i_t why is everything making me think of Riza today.' _thought Roy.

"It's a nameless sniper, rumored to be a cadet from the military academy, but at any rate she's got one hell of a shot." said Maes.

The nameless sniper looked through the eyepiece of her gun and saw a familiar face.

"Roy."

Roy and Maes walked back to the barracks.

"There she is." said Maes as he spotted the hooded sniper.

"Hey, thanks for earlier with the Ishbalan ambush." said Maes.

The sniper took off the hood and was none other than Riza.

"Long time no see." said Riza.

"Do you remember me or have you forgotten?" asked Riza.

"How could I forget you." said Roy.

"Eh?" said Maes.

'_Riza has a killer's eyes.'_ thought Roy.

* * *

Later that night

"Roy tell me why alchemy which is supposed to be used to bring happiness to people murdering them instead." said Riza.

"Why solders who are suppose to protect people killing them." said Riza.

"Why Roy, Why?" asked Riza.

"Because we are dogs of the military and that is the task we are given." answered Roy.

"Once I asked Maes why did he fight." said Roy.

"What he say?" asked Riza.

"He simply answered I don't want to die." said Roy.

"If we don't fight, we die or our comrades die, because in war someone always has to die." said Roy.

"Yet the opposite of war isn't peace."

"It's creation, creation from the ashes of what once was."

"Can I ask you a personal type question?" asked Roy

"Go ahead."

"Why did you join the military?" asked Roy.

"Because I got sick of waiting."

"What?"

"Why did you write back Roy?" asked Riza.

"Riza I…I couldn't I don't deserve you."

"How could you think that you don't deserve me, I think I'm the judge of that!"

"I was so foolish to think that I could change the future when I first came here then Ishbal happened and I became a monster."

"I used your father's alchemy to kill Riza, that's unforgiveable."

"Don't say that, you said yourself that we are dogs of the military, and what else do dogs do best, take orders right?"

"I forgive you Roy; get it though your head."

"I love you." whispered Riza.

"I love you too." said Roy before engaging in a sweet embrace.

* * *

A few days later after the war was announced as over.

"Shouldn't you be headed back?" asked Roy.

"I will, just as soon as I finish." said Riza putting more dirt on the shallow grave.

"Has it a fallen comrade?" asked Roy.

"No, an Ishbalan child." said Riza.

"Nobody should have to die this way." said Roy.

"Who cares if this war is over, as long as he's in charge nothing will change!" said Roy.

"That's why you want to become führer so bad?" asked Riza

"Yeah."

"Wait how did you know that." asked Roy realizing he had never told her about it.

"Though Maes, who else?" said Riza.

"Of course Maes."

"You know he always has pictures of his girlfriend Gracia in his pocket."

"I know he showed them to me when we met."

"You to huh."

"Yeah."

"I swear that man can't go a day with out showing those pictures to someone." said Roy.

Riza laughed.

"But one thing's certain, he'd go to the ends of the earth to help me climb that ladder." said Roy.

"To become führer, and defeat King Bradley, the one that caused this genocide." said Roy.

"The one that doesn't even fear god."

"That's my one goal, but I can't achieve it on my own." said Roy.

"Roy, you're a great leader people would follow you, even if it's straight to hell."

"When I become füher, I will fulfill my promise." said Roy.

"And after that, maybe I'll finally get to finish that question." said Roy.

Flashback

"_Riza I love you." Said Roy._

"_If I come back." _

"_When you come back." Interrupted Riza._

"_And if I'm still alive will you ma.." _

"_It's time to go Roy." Said the military officer._

"_I'll see you then." Said Riza._

"_Goodbye Riza." _

"_Goodbye Roy." Said Riza trying to fight back tears._

Riza blushed when the time comes she'd know exactly what to answer (F.Y.I that means YES)

"I have to ask you a favor." said Riza.

"Sure anything." said Roy.

"Will you burn the array on my back?"

"What, Riza, there's no way I could do that to you!"

"Please do this, if I can't atone for my actions, you can do this so that there wouldn't be another flame alchemist."

"If not for that reason, then do it to at least make me Riza Hawkeye as a person, not just a vessel for my father's research."

"Okay." said Roy.

'_I've learned how to control the depth and range of the flame, so I couldn't hurt Riza to badly.' _thought Roy.

* * *

Later that day

Riza uncovered her back and laid down on the bed. Roy looked at the array that he had memorized so long ago.

"I'll burn this part of it." said Roy.

"Okay." said Riza.

Riza braced herself as Roy snapped his fingers. Riza struggled for a while, trying to hold back the tears, but to no avail. Roy picked up a clean towel and slowly wiped away Riza's tears.

"Roy."

"It's okay; I just hate seeing tears in your eyes especially when I'm the cause of it."

"It's not your fault, I asked for this, remember?"

"I know, but still I hate seeing you cry."

"My subordinates: Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda, Jean Havoc, and Riza Hawkeye."

Riza walked into the office.

"What's your specialty?" asked Roy.

"Guns." said Riza

"Guns are good, you never have a person dying on your hands like you would if a knife or sword were used." said Roy.

"You're deceiving yourself, to keep soiling your hands." said Roy

Riza glared at him.

"It's true we solders are the only ones that should ever have to soil our hands and spill blood." said Riza.

"For us to bear the war, shoulder the corpses, and cross the river of blood."

"If the truth of this world is deciphered through equal exchange, then the next generation can enjoy peace and happiness ,"

"You're absolutely right." said Roy

"I trust you, to protect my back as you entrusted yours to me." said Roy.

"If I ever stray from the path of bettering mankind, I trust you to shoot and kill me."

"You're qualified to do that."

"I promise to protect you and those who I can." said Riza.

"To live on and change this country together." said Riza.

* * *

**AN:** Well that's all folks. Thanks so much for all the support. I am sorry about the delay since this was suppose to end in May, but I decide to wait until school ended and I graduated to end this. I already have some ideas for another fanfic, but I need some opions before I start writing it. It will definetly be another Royai pairing and I'm thinking they should be married. That's all I have right now so hopefully you will be seeing another story soon. On that note how about a final review?

**Thanks to:**

demonalchemist5

winglessfairy25

MoonStarDutchess

Tears of a Broken Sniper

mastersasori

THE END.


End file.
